Spying On You
by sorato-takari
Summary: Summary: Mimi likes Yamato so she asks her best friend Sora to spy on him for her. Will she fall in love with him with it? [Sorato]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Spying on you

Author: sorato-takari

AKA: sorato4eva

Summary: Mimi likes Yamato so she asks her best friend Sora to spy on him for her. Will she fall in love with him with it? Sorato

Author's Notes: I am trying on a different style of writing. Tell me if you like it? Thanks! Well, here goes nothing!

**Prologue – The Beginning**

A girl with ruby eyes and crimson hair just woke up from a nice sleep. The girl yawned and got up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her white teeth. Then she washed her face. She combed her hair and fixed it to her normal hair style, which consists of her hair just laying just below her shoulders. She took of her pajamas and put on her uniform. Her uniform was a white shirt and a green skirt. She made sure her appearance was presentable and went out of her room.

"Good Morning Mom!" She greeted to her mom who was cooking breakfast.

Her mom smiled at her and said "Good Morning."

Her mom put a plate which had a pair of toast and some jam to go with it. "Sorry Sora, I can't cook you anything good today." She said sadly.

The girl smiled and said. "No, its okay. I don't mind."

"Okay, if you say so. Well, now I have to get going. I'll see you when I get back."

"Ok… See you mom." The girl said.

Then her mom came out of the door and the door slammed shut. The girl finished her breakfast and ran to her room. She went back to the kitchen with her shoes in one hand and her backpack in the other and placed her backpack on the floor. She gently put on her shoes and took her keys to the house. She placed her backpack on her shoulders and went out the door.

The girl hummed to herself while she walked to her high school. She smiled when she saw someone with pink hair. The girl with the pink hair grinned and said. "SORA! There you are!" the girl with the pink hair ran to her.

"Hey Mimi." She smiled.

Those two girls are best friends. Their names? Sora Takenouchi and Mimi Tachikawa. They have been friends since the first grade. Mimi was the most popular one between them while Sora was the smarter one. But together they have overcome obstacles that was in their way.

And the two new guys going to their new schools was going to be another one…

**Chapter 1 – The New Guys**

Sora and her best friend Mimi went to their first period class, English. Sora sat in her seat in the front while Mimi sat right behind her. Sora took out her notebook and her pen. Mimi didn't bother taking those out. Sora shook her head. "Mimi…"

"Yeah? Sora, class hasn't even started. I'll get out my things when the bell rings."

"Which should be… right now…"

RING! RING!

Mimi groaned and took out her shiny pink notebook along with her pink fluffy pen. She mumbled things to herself about school starting so early. Sora grinned to herself while waiting for the teacher to come in.

And the teacher did. Along with two guys. One of the guys had brown hair and hazel eyes. His hair was all up. He had his backpack slumped on his shoulder and he was grinning. The other guy was what Mimi noticed was the leader of the popular band called The Teenage Wolves. He had golden brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. He also had his backpack slumped on his shoulder. He didn't have a smile or a frown, he was just… well, he just had his regular face. Mimi was trying not to jump out her seat. Sora could hear her muttering things like, "Oh my god" , "It's him!" and "He's hot!". And the class seems to know what Mimi was saying. Well, mostly the girls.

The teacher called for the class attention, then the teacher said. "Class, I would like you to meet your two new class mates for this particular class, or some other class. I would like to introduce you guys to Taichi Yagami and Yamato Ishida."

The girls had a dreamy look. The guys were just like their normal selves. Sora, however, just smiled at the two of them then went back to writing things to her agenda. Mimi was gazing at the so called "Yamato Ishida". She sighed dreamily.

"Yamato please sit over there and Taichi over there." Yamato was to sit right behind Mimi and Taichi was to sit right next to Sora. Taichi dropped his backpack on the desk. He grinned at Sora and sat down right next to her. Sora smiled back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------LUNCH-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mimi ran to Sora after 4th period class. Mimi just came out of History while Sora in Chemistry. Mimi pulled Sora to a corner. "Mimi? Are you okay?" Sora asked worriedly.

"Yeah! Oh my god! Okay… Sora, you just have to help me!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Uh, okay… what is it?"

"I want you to spy on Yamato Ishida for me!"

"W-what?" Sora asked.

"I said, I want you to spy on the leader of the Teenage Wolves! YAMATO ISHIDA!" Mimi said excitedly.

"No… way… not again." Sora said remembering the other days she had to spy for Mimi. The British Transfer student named Harry Letterman. He had black hair and green eyes. He was extremely smart but also very kind. He had a charming look to himself which made Mimi fall in love with him along with most of the girl's population. But then he had to move back to Britain. Mimi got over him quickly.

And then there was Joshua. He also had black hair and brown eyes. When he first saw Mimi he went straight forward and asked her out immediately. She didn't refuse of course and sooner or later she fell for him. In the end, she broke up with him.

Sora sighed. There was like a whole list more. David, Jason, etc. All she was thinking about was _not another one_. All of these guys Mimi dated always involved her. Why? Because Sora was the one who encouraged Mimi to ask the guys she liked, she was the one who always helped her, and she was the one to spy on them. Spy on them? Yes, spy on them. She spies on them to get information about them. Their favorites. Food, color, flavor, etc.

Sora couldn't bear to spy again. "Mimi – "

"Please Sora!" Mimi said pleadingly.

Sora sighed once again. She couldn't say no to her best friend but she couldn't spy on the most wanted guy in the whole school. "Fine, I'll do it." She said finally.

Mimi cried happily while jumping to Sora to give her a hug. "Sora! You're the best!"

Sora smiled. "Anytime Mimi. Anytime."

This is a start of a new obstacle… for Sora that is…

Author's Note: Like it? I might have another story coming out… yes I know I should finish the others… haha… anyways, please review! It gives me encouragements. Please tell me your opinions!

Thanks::smiles:


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Spying on You

Author:

AKA:

Summary: Mimi likes Yamato so she asks her best friend Sora to spy on him for her. Will she fall in love with him with it? Sorato

Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews… I really appreciate it!

Notes to Reviewers:

**theladyknight** – thanks for your advice! I learned! About Yamato's hair? Well, I kinda exaggerated a little… haha… and about your question on how is Sora going to Spy on him? You'll see later on…

**Cloaked Fox** – Thank you for your review… I really learned things… In your opinion, do you think this story should be uploaded? I was just wondering! I appreciate all of your reviews! If you have anything to suggest, feel free to contact me!

**Princesstphanie** : thanks for reviewing…. Im sorry I updated later than I planned…. I was really busy and stuff!

**KoumiLoccness** : so your saying I should make one Koumi? Lol.. . just wondering…

FOR EVERYONE: THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

Here Is the next chapter:

**Chapter 2 – Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami**

Sora sighed while she went to her last class of the day. She couldn't believe she said yes to spying on Yamato. The 'Yamato'. She hit herself with her hand hard at least 5 times. "Hey, you okay?" someone asked her.

She turned around. There he was. Yamato Ishida. "Y-yeah." She stuttered.

He laughed. "You sure don't look like it… you look stressed out." He said

She smiled at him. "I'm fine. I can assure you."

He grinned. "Well, if you are fine. Would you mind if I accompany you in this period. You know, Geometry. If I'm correct that you also have Geometry this period."

She laughed. "Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

"Well, my name is Yamato Ishida."

"Sora, Sora Takenouchi."

"Well Sora Takenouchi, if we don't find seats, I'm afraid we'll have to sit in the front." He said while going in the classroom.

She followed him and they both sat in the 3rd row. They sat right next to each other. She took out her things and looked at Yamato. He was taking out his pen and books. He looked at Sora questioningly. "Yeah?"

She smiled. "Nothing…"

He rolled his eyes."Really?"

She softly laughed. "Yeah…"

"Mr. Ishida and Ms. Takenouchi, do you want to share what you two are doing in class?" The teacher asked both of them.

"No…" the both said in unison…

Sora came home smiling to herself. She became friends with Yamato Ishida. Yes, she had to spy on him, but she can be friends with him too right? She layed down on her bed remember what happened a couple of minutes ago…

FLASHBACK

Sora and Yamato both came out of the classroom laughing. "Hey Sora? I had a lot of fun with you this period… I was wondering if we could be friends?" he asked nerviously.

Sora laughed. "Yamato! I thought we already are!"

He joined her, laughing. "Okay… see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah sure! Uhm… Yamato? Can I call you by a different name?"

"What name?" he asked curiously.

"Yama?" Sora said shyly.

He lightly blushed at the name. "Yeah sure… I don't mind…"

She smiled. "Thanks… Yama!"

END FLASHBACK

She smiled. Yep, she can now call him 'Yama'… weird name huh? She got up and started cooking dinner for her and her mom…

The Next Day

Sora came out of her apt like always. She walked to school, met up with Mimi and went to her homeroom class. Mimi tapped her on the shoulder and whispered. "Did you get anything?"

"Not yet…"

Then someone (Yamato!) came in. He smiled at Sora and went to his seat behind Mimi. Meanwhile, Mimi was like squealing in her head. Sora had smiled back to him without Mimi noticing. Taichi then came in afterwards and sat next to Sora. "Hey, your Sora right?" he asked her.

"Yeah.." she said smiling at him.

"Great! I'm Tai…"

She grinned at him and laughed. "And I'm Sora!" she said.

Taichi chuckled. Then the teacher came in the classroom to start the lesson.

A/N: Hey! Do you like it? I was wondering…. Haha… hey, um… should this be Michi, Joumi, or Koumi? Takari will probably get in sooner or later… and of course, this is SORATO! 

Please Review? Thanx


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Spying on you

Author: sorato-takari

AKA: sorato4eva

Summary: Mimi likes Yamato so she asks her best friend Sora to spy on him for her. Will she fall in love with him with it? Sorato

Author's Note: I'M TERRIBLY SRY! Waaahh! I FEEL TERRIBLE.. I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME! HOW'S WAS YOUR CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEARS? 

SRY… FOR THE LONG WAIT.. OH YEA… I HAVE A NEW ACCOUNT.. WHY? BECAUSE I WAS BORED… I MIGHT TRANSFER THIS STORY TO THE OTHER ONE THOUGH… I DUNNO YET…and im really sorry! i need encouragements.. really... i havent been here in awhile.. and guess what? I might use my other one.. haha... D i'll post it on my profile once i get it k? D

and ... if u want me to finish these stories.. review ! D i will try to finish them! i guess on this account? D lol

Notes to reviewers: thanks for the reviews.. sry for the LONG wait.. and the short chapter… the next one WILL be long.. I hope

Chapter 3 – Mimi meeting Yamato

Sora sighed to herself while she went on to lunch. Mimi caught up to her. "Sora? You're friends with him?"

"Well, um… Yea…"

"Oh my god! You're friends with him! "Then she lowered her voice. "Did you find anything?"

Sora shook her head. "Not yet… I will soon okay?"

Mimi smiled. "Ok… you always come through for me…"

Then someone came and tapped Sora on the shoulder. "Sora?"

Sora turned around and saw Yamato. "Hey…"

Yamato grinned. "Hey Sora… you know Taichi right?"

Sora laughed. "Yeah…I met him yesterday…"

Mimi cleared her throat. Sora looked at her. Then remembered. "Hey Yama? This is my friend Mimi. Mimi? You know Yamato right? He's the new guy."

Mimi smiled and said. "Nice to meet you Yamato."

Yamato smiled also. "You too. Um… Sora? Me and the guys, including Tai, were going to play soccer later. Tai insisted. And well, Joe, you know Joe right? He said that you play soccer and Tai asked me to invite you in. Do you want to?"

Sora laughed. "Yama! Slow down! Yes, I do know Joe…hey! How does he know I play soccer!" A/N: Joe/Jou… does it make a difference?

"I don't know… hmm… I have no clue… I'll ask him… anyways will you go?" he asked hopefully.

She thought about it for a minute… "Yeah, I guess I have time…" she looked at Mimi. "Is that okay?"

Mimi wasn't paying attention. "YOU play soccer?" she asked Yamato.

"yea… " Yamato said slowly.

Sora looked at Mimi. "Meems? Can I go?"

Mimi snapped out of it. "Yeah… go ahead…"

"Okay.. thanks!"

"Hey, Sora. Meet us at the soccer field exactly after school okay? Meet you there… Nice meeting you Mimi." Yamato said in a hurry.

"Yeah… it was _very _nice meeting you too… " Mimi said dreamily.

**A WEEK LATER….**

Yamato caught up with Sora, "HEY! Sora! What's up?"

She laughed. "Hi Yama… nothing really…"

"ReallY! Well… I was wondering if I can ask you a few questions…"

"hmmm…. " Sora said thinking. _This could be a nice opportunity to learn more about him…hehe… _ "Sure.. after school… let's play… twenty questions… I ask YOU twenty questions.. while you can ask me the same. Deal?"

Yamato pondered for a minute… "Deal…"

sorato-takari


End file.
